Efforts to improve upon the performance of natural mineral oil based lubricants by the synthesis of oligomeric hydrocarbon fluids have been the subject of important research and development in the petroleum industry for at least fifty years and have led to the relatively recent market introduction of a number of superior polyalpha-olefin synthetic lubricants, primarily based on the oligomerization of alpha-olefins or 1-alkenes. In terms of lubricant property improvement, the thrust of the industrial research effort on synthetic lubricants has been toward fluids exhibiting useful viscosities over a wide range of temperature, i.e., improved viscosity index, while also showing lubricity, thermal and oxidative stability and pour point equal to or better than mineral oil. These new synthetic lubricants lower friction and hence increase mechanical efficiency across the full spectrum of mechanical loads from worm gears to traction drives and do so over a wider range of operating conditions than mineral oil lubricants.
One characteristic of the molecular structure of 1-alkene oligomers that has been found to correlate very well with improved lubricant properties in commercial synthetic lubricants is the ratio of methyl to methylene groups in the oligomer. The ratio is called the branch ratio and is calculated from infra red data as discussed in "Standard Hydrocarbons of High Molecular Weight", Analytical Chemistry, Vol.25, no.10, p.1466 (1953). Viscosity index has been found to increase with lower branch ratio. Until recently, as cited herein, oligomeric liquid lubricants exhibiting very low branch ratios have not been synthesized from 1-alkenes. For instance, oligomers prepared from 1-decene by either cationic polymerization or Ziegler catalyst polymerization have branch ratios of greater than 0.20. Shubkin, Ind. Eng. Chem. Prod. Res. Dev. 1980, 19, 15-19, provides an explanation for the apparently limiting value for branch ratio based on a cationic polymerization reaction mechanism involving rearrangement to produce branching. Other explanations suggest isomerization of the olefinic group in the one position to produce an internal olefin as the cause for branching. Whether by rearrangement, isomerization or a yet to be elucidated mechanism it is clear that in the art of 1-alkene oligomerization to produce synthetic lubricants as commercially practiced excessive branching occurs and constrains the limits of achievable lubricant properties, particularly with respect to viscosity index. Obviously, increased branching increases the number of isomers in the oligomer mixture, orienting the composition away from the structure which would be preferred from a consideration of the theoretical concepts discussed above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,392 to Cupples et al. discloses an alpha-olefin oligomer synthetic lubricant having an improved viscosity-volatility relationship and containing a high proportion of tetramer and pentamer via a hydrogenation process that effects skeletal rearrangement and isomeric composition. The composition claimed is a trimer to tetramer ratio no higher than one to one. The branch ratio is not disclosed.
A process using coordination catalysts to prepare high polymers from 1-alkenes, especially chromium catalyst on a silica support, is described by Weiss et al. in Jour. Catalysis 88, 424-430 (1984) and in Offen. DE 3,427,319. The process uses low temperatures to produce high polymer and does not disclose lubricants having unique structure.
Recently, novel lubricant compositions (referred to herein as HVI-PAO) comprising polyalpha-olefins and methods for their preparation employing as catalyst reduced chromium on a silica support have been disclosed in U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 210,434 and 210,435 filed June 23, 1988, incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. The HVI-PAO lubricants are made by a process which comprises contacting C.sub.6 -C.sub.20 1-alkene feedstock with reduced valence state chromium oxide catalyst on porous silica support under oligomerizing conditions in an oligomerization zone whereby high viscosity, high VI liquid hydrocarbon lubricant is produced having branch ratios less than 0.19 and pour point below -15.degree. C. The process is distinctive in that little isomerization of the olefinic bond occurs compared to known oligomerization methods to produce polyalpha-olefins using Lewis acid catalyst. Lubricants produced by the process cover the full range of lubricant viscosities and exhibit a remarkably high viscosity index (VI) and low pour point even at high viscosity. The as-synthesized HVI-PAO oligomer has a preponderance of terminal olefinic unsaturation. Typically, the HVI-PAO oligomer is hydrogenated to improve stability for lubricant applications. Those modifications to HVI-PAO oligomers that result in improved thermal stability are particularly preferred.
In the preparation of the novel HVI-PAO lubricant, alpha-olefin dimer containing olefinic unsaturation can be separated from the oligomerization reaction. The composition of the dimer mixture conforms to the unique specificity of the oligomerization reaction in that little double bond isomerization is found and shows a low branch ratio. Separation of the dimer, representing non-lube range molecular weight material, is necessitated to control product volatility and viscosity. However, as oligomerization conditions are changed to produce the lower viscosity products of lower average molecular weight important to the marketplace, the non-lube range dimer fraction by-product yield increases in proportion to that lowering in average molecular weight of the oligomerization product. The increase in dimer by-product yield represents a substantial economic burden on the overall process to produce useful lower viscosity lubricant.
It would therefore be desirable to incorporate the non-lube range fractions into the product in order to avoid the economic penalty associated with the production of the lower viscosity lubricants.